


come a little closer now

by callunavulgari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Stiles Stilinski, Friends With Benefits, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know it would never work between us, right?” Lydia whispers breathlessly against Stiles’ mouth. She kicks her panties off in a rush. They tangle somewhere amongst other dirty clothes at the base of Stiles’ bookcase.</p><p>“I never said it would,” Stiles responds, shuddering when Lydia gets a hand between her thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come a little closer now

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for GS!Stiles/Lydia, no prompt given. I'll write a full on sex scene for one of these fics eventually, promise. Title from [Let's Be Friends by Emily Osment](http://youtu.be/spbgDtFnZDw). Link leads to a fantastic Allydia vid. You're welcome.

“You know it would never work between us, right?” Lydia whispers breathlessly against Stiles’ mouth. She kicks her panties off in a rush; they tangle somewhere amongst other dirty clothes at the base of Stiles’ bookcase.  
  
“I never said it would,” Stiles responds, shuddering when Lydia gets a hand between her thighs, roughly thumbing at her clit through the fabric. Stiles blinks and decides to take a page out of Lydia's book, wriggling out of her underwear as fast as she can without actually dislodging Lydia's hand on her. She’s still wearing her bra under the tank top Allison had gotten her last Christmas, but now she’s naked from the waist down. Just as planned.  
  
Lydia laughs, a husky chuckle that sends vibrations tingling across Stiles’ throat. “This is a one off between friends. Nothing more. Are we clear?”  
  
Stiles moans when Lydia slides one finger inside her. It takes a moment for her to get past the sensation long enough to snort and gasp out, “That’s what you said last time.”  
  
Lydia’s eyes go flat. Abruptly, the hand between Stiles’ legs stops moving. “I said, are we clear?”  
  
Stiles stares at her. Lydia’s cheeks are flushed red, her hair in disarray from where Stiles has been running her fingers through her hair. Her chest is heaving, drawing Stiles’ attention to the lacy peach bra she’s wearing. As usual, they cup Lydia’s breasts perfectly, accenting the curves. It's hot as hell, but right now, Stiles really wants to see her _out_ of that bra.  
  
Lydia blinks, then says, softer, “You have Derek Hale to pine over like a sad limpet and I…”  
  
Stiles smirks. “Have a long line of boys that you could be having this ‘one off’ with instead?”  
  
“What can I say?” Lydia whispers, leaning forward and drawing Stiles’ earlobe into her mouth. She sucks, swirling her tongue over the skin, then lets go with an audible pop. “Sometimes I prefer a softer touch.”  
  
“You can’t tell me that you wouldn’t have your pick of girls either,” Stiles replies, her chest heaving. She touches Lydia’s cheek gently, just the pads of her fingers dragging across soft skin. For all that they have a history together — first the debilitating, _embarrassing_ crush on Stiles’ part, then the supernatural drama that was sophomore and junior year, and the slow growing but intense friendship they’ve developed — Lydia’s right. They would never work out together. Stiles is head over heels for a damaged Hale that doesn’t give two shits about her and Lydia doesn’t have _time_ for a relationship. But Stiles loves her.  
  
Lydia breathes in. She takes a moment, then shakily lets it out. The hand between Stiles’ legs twitches. “It’s easier with you. We have fun together for the night, then we go back to being friends. Simple.”  
  
Stiles nods. “Simple.”  
  
“So,” Lydia breathes. “Are we clear?”  
  
Stiles kisses her, slow and sweet. When she pulls back, Lydia’s eyes have gone dark and heated. Stiles smiles. She nods again, leaning in for another kiss. “We’re clear.”  
  
Lydia’s lips quirk. Her hand shudders into motion again, quirking the finger that she has inside of Stiles and thumbing at her clit in the same motion. When Stiles throws her head back, Lydia presses a kiss to the center of her throat.  
  
“Good,” she whispers. “Now, take off the rest of my clothes.”  



End file.
